The earliest engineering attempts at landslide correction likely occurred at railroad and canal embankments in England and France, in the beginning of the 1830s. From 1850 to 1950, most cut slopes were excavated at slopes of 1:1 or steeper, and fill was placed on embankments of about 1.5:1 (horizontal to vertical). Steeper embankments were accommodated by stacking rock or masonry blocks to create gravity retaining walls, then filling 1.5:1 above such structures.
Failed excavations were simply laid back to a more stable inclination. In more urbanised or mountainous areas, where there was little available right of way, concrete and masonry gravity retaining walls were most often employed.
By the 1930s, most landslide repairs consisted of either partial excavation of the head scrap area and/or the placement of toe buttresses, most commonly over existing creeks or gullies.
By the mid 1940s, sheepsfoot compactors began to be employed for so-called “dry” compaction of large earth embankments and rock-filled dams.
By the late 1950s, a new style of repair came onto the scene, known by most practitioners as the “recommended buttress fill”. This remains the most commonly used method of landslide repair in the United States.
A variety of retention structures have been successfully employed to repair land slippage where high value structures are inextricably involved with repair. The types of structures are basically divisible into four main categories:                (1) gravity structures; (2) cantilever structures; (3) flexible and/or bulkhead walls: (4) retained structures: in addition, combination structures can incorporate one or more of the methods.        
Various types of gravity retention structures that depend upon their sheer mass as a resisting force to the load imposed by hillside. This is the earliest type of retention structure, having been used by Assyrians and Egyptians beginning around 2900 BC. Examples: stacked masonry, rubble filled masonry, rock filled gabions, timbre or concrete crib wall, multiple depth crib wall, steel bin wall, concrete buttress wall or braced wall, geogrid shear key or reinforced soil embankments.
Various types of cantilever retention structures came into use with the advent of pile driving, which dates back to roman times. The use of large-diameter augers allows such structures to be constructed in stiff soils and soft rock. Examples: masonry block or steel block, reinforced concrete cantilever, inside stem wall, reverse stem wall, pier supported reinforced concrete walls, cast-in place reinforced concrete piers with inter-connecting grade beam, h-pile wall, cast in place caissons with interconnecting under-ream cones.
Various types of retained structures—those employing tension elements. The cost and feasibility of such structures is almost wholly dependent on drill rig access and drill ability of the ground. Examples: screw anchors, dead man anchor, drilled tie back or tendon, reaction pier tieback, pressure grout bulbs in soft soils, rock bolt.
Various types of flexible retention structures, or those that deflect in order to shed their imposed loads. Such deflection lessens wall loads by allowing the ground mass to mobilise its shear strength (Rankine active-pressure theory). Examples: loffel block wall, sackrete wall.
The loffelstein, or loffelblock retaining wall is a design concept emanating from Austria, and is now produced in the United States. Its primary application is for slopes under 22 ft high with an angle of internal friction, angle greater than 30 degrees. In the case shown, the wall was constructed on a 20% longitudinal gradient to support a highway cutslope.
Various types of sub drainage measures are used by geotechnical practitioners like collector gallery method, interceptor drain drilled through bottoms to collect discharge.
Geogrid reinforced repair scheme have a wide array of grid strengths is now available, as are competitive products manufactured by Tenax and Nicolon. Embodiment lengths generally vary from 1 to 1.5 times the embankment height. The employment of prefabricated drainage membranes at the heel of keyways helps to speed up the jobs with steep grades and tight working areas. The grids provide much for hydroseeding, much like jute mesh. As an alternative to face wrapping, intervening layers of geogrid can be placed at the slope heights on the order of 1 ft.
Geogrids with reno/revetment mattress and reinforced concrete footing w/continuous cut-off wall or geogrids placed at 12 degree spacings with concrete gabion footing steel sheet pile cut-off wall. Geogrids can also be used with loffel block or keystone combination.
Wire bins can be used as facing elements for geogrid-reinforcement embankments and/or retention structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,420 A invention relates a retaining wall functioning both as a gravity-type retaining wall and as a leaning-type retaining wall is constructed on a sloped cut earth surface for the prevention of landslide. The retaining wall includes a bottom surface defined by a horizontal portion of the cut earth surface and having a transverse length of L2, a top surface opposite the bottom surface and having a transverse length of L1 which is greater than L2, an outside surface extending generally vertically between the top and bottom surfaces, and an inclined surface opposite the outside surface and defined by the cut earth surface. The retaining wall has the centre of gravity at a position so that part of the weight of the wall is imposed upon the sloped portion of the cut earth surface.
EP 0512932 B1 invention relates to the general technical field of building and implementation of construction works made from prefabricated modular elements assembled dry. The invention relates to a prefabricated modular element with the stack in dry bunk allows the realization of construction works, of the type retaining structures submerged or of any type, such as, for example, walls, dikes, quay walls, riprap, floors, pavements.
The invention also relates to works made from modular prefabricated and dry erection process of the construction work.
To make retaining structures or submerged, such as those mentioned above, it is known to use prefabricated building elements, the modular type, consisting usually of reinforced concrete or not intended to be placed on singing bunk beds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,144 B2 invention relates a concrete block structure useful in forming a retaining wall having upwardly open openings to facilitate planting plants therein. The block has an upright front wall, laterally spaced side walls joined to the front wall, and an upwardly open interior, the side walls having upwardly open and laterally aligned grooves formed in them, and a rod received within the grooves and protruding laterally beyond each side wall. A flexible anchor sheet having a forward edge portion may extend along and above at least two adjacent blocks of the course, the anchor sheet being attached to the rod and extending rear worldly over an upper surface of the rear wall for anchoring reception in an embankment against which the blocks are placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,812 B2 invention relates retaining wall building blocks for receiving fill material during construction of a retaining wall, retaining walls constructed with the building blocks and methods of manufacture of the building block wherein the block comprises a cast cement body having a base, a generally upright face wall extending upward from the base, two generally upright side walls extending upward from the base and generally rearward of the face wall, the base, upright face wall, and side walls each having an inner and an outer surface, the side walls each having a top and a rearward most end, and a fill receiving cavity defined by base inner surface, side wall inner surfaces and face wall inner surface for receiving fill material, the fill receiving cavity having a volume wherein a ratio of the volume of the fill receiving cavity to the volume of the retaining wall building block is at least 0.75:1, respectively.
Accordingly, to the above said patents and existing solutions, there are disadvantages like high assembly time, low cost effectiveness, or cracking of walls which when repaired do not retain strength and structural integrity. The blocks are of a complex shape which increases die cost and manufacturing time. The keys of the keystones have low cross-section area hence easily broken by shear forces thus the whole wall becomes prone to collapsing when the load of the land-slide is acting on them.
Hence there was felt a need for an efficient retaining wall system which can overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide more effective retaining wall system.